1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a liquid cartridge storing liquid such as ink, a liquid ejecting device including the liquid cartridge and a main body, a method of manufacturing a liquid cartridge, and a method of refurbishing a liquid cartridge.
2. Description of Related Art
A known liquid cartridge, such as an ink cartridge, includes a non-volatile memory in which the number of times the liquid cartridge was inserted to and removed from a liquid ejecting device is stored as a guideline for replacement of the liquid cartridge.